


The Themed Halloween Party

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [91]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Costumes, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Costumes at the Halloween party on the Enterprise seem to reflect the wearer's personality.





	The Themed Halloween Party

Kirk glanced at Scotty. “And who are you supposed to be?”

“Geppetto.”

“Pinocchio’s woodcarver?”

“Aye. And anyone can see that you’re Casanova.”

“I probably went too literal, but it’s Halloween.” Kirk nodded toward other party goers. “Uhura makes a great belly dancer.”

“Aye! But Chapel as a lion tamer?!”

“McCoy says it fits her.”

“But does his outfit suit him?”

“A baby blue Bo Peep dress? Oh, I think so.”

“Mr. Spock apparently agrees.”

“The Devil?”

“He appears to be leering even as they dance together.”

“Never fear. He may be the Devil, but Bo Peep is well in charge.”

**Author's Note:**

> The baby blue Bo Peep dress is a special gift for Esperata.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
